


Not a Monster Anymore

by Dweo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweo/pseuds/Dweo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you are wrong and Sally just wishes she had discovered another way how wrong she was about Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Monster Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> A tripple drabble for the first round of http://sherlock-ldws.livejournal.com

Sally had always known that one day they would be standing over a body and Sherlock Holmes would have put it there. The current circumstances she could not have predicted however.

She could not have predicted Sherlock frantically trying to stop the bleeding of a stab wound, the desperate call for an ambulance, the absolute fear in his eyes as the man below him bled to dead.

They had arrived at the scene just as Sherlock pushed a man away from an unconscious John. The fight that followed was short, Sherlock clearly the better fighter.  
It was Sally who saw the streetlight reflect of something, yelled and in the ensuing struggle the deflected knife nicked the man's throat.

That was how she found herself on her knees beside Sherlock, gently pulling his hands away.

"Sherlock, he's dead." Sherlock let her lead him away, his cold composure slowly returning.

"I killed him," he said, his voice calm and collected again. "I never killed a man before. I had to save him."

Despite the cold mask that was back on his face, she now knew for certain he was no sociopath, no inhumane monster. She just wished she found out another way.


End file.
